De aquellas primeras veces
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Los días en el Valle son como un sueño: cálidos y prometedores, y él hace latir de maneras extrañas tu corazón; pero tú perteneces al Norte y sabes que aquello que tienes con Robert no es más que una ilusión.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

Quiero agradecer a Paradice-cream por la ayuda que me ha brindado con sus sugerencias.

Traté de escribir algo que reflejara el amor entre Ned y Robert en su forma más pura, pero soy muy mala para esto.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #53 "Festejando la diversidad" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **De aquellas primeras veces.**

La primera vez que sus labios se encontraron con los tuyos, eras simplemente un crío, un lobo ingenuo, con el frío del norte aún corriendo por tus venas. Estaban practicando, imaginándose como caballeros invencibles. Fue un acto involuntario, lo supiste al momento: su rostro se tornó completamente rojo, y por semanas, a Robert le resultó imposible mirarte a los ojos. Solo duró un instante, fue demasiado efímero; pero esto fue suficiente para tenerte pensando en aquel alegre muchacho de sonrisa fuerte y rostro intrépido de maneras que no te podías explicar.

El segundo beso también llegó de manera inesperada. Ya no eras un niño, y aun así, en las noches, seguías soñando como una tonta doncella con aquel choque fugaz. La inocencia que impregnaba aquel otro recuerdo no tañó con su roce este nuevo contacto. Su aliento era agrio, Robert había bebido; y camuflándose con las sombras, con la valentía que le procuraba el vino, se deslizó en medio de la penumbra hasta tus aposentos. Se metió en tu cama y reclamó tus labios y tú como hipnotizado no te opusiste a sus demandas. _Nunca pudiste oponerte a sus exigencias_. Cuando reaccionaste, ya era demasiado tarde. La tempestad que él era te había envuelto con su imperiosa fuerza y te dejaste llevar por su boca, por la calidez que te procuraban aquellos brazos. Sucumbiste ante el deseo escondido en tu corazón y te perdiste mientras su mano y su polla te llevaban a límites que nunca pensante alcanzar. Fue tu primera vez, aunque estabas seguro de que para Robert no lo era.

Otras veces siguieron a aquella vez primera. Otros besos húmedos, desesperados y silenciosos sucedieron a aquel segundo beso. Perdiste la cuenta, ya no importó; todo lo que contaba era la forma en que tus labios encajaban en los suyos, la manera en que tu cuerpo se tensaba ante su toque, el calor que sus brazos te transmitían y lo seguro que en ellos te sentías.

Aunque la dicha que experimentabas al estar a su lado era infinita, amarlo a él no era algo fácil. Robert era como una tormenta que se desataba en tus noches, dejando en la mañana únicamente rastros difusos de su paso. Algunas veces dudabas de sus sentimientos. Era imposible no hacerlo. Te preguntabas si solo la pasión y la lujuria eran las que impulsaban al Baratheon a meterse entre tus sábanas. Pero cuando una calurosa tarde en el Valle, en medio de risas, ebrio pero de alegría, te habló de los planes que tenía para ambos, tus dudas se disiparon. Ante los dorados rayos del sol, por primera vez, fuiste testigo de la peculiar manera en que sus azules ojos te observaban, del silencioso tributo que te rendían. _Lo comprendiste entonces_. Aunque Robert nunca antes te había expresado por medio de palabras lo que sentía por ti, en aquellos pozos azules pudiste ver cuán profundo era el sentimiento que le inundaba el pecho, lo que despertabas en él.

Esta vez no fue necesario el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos para transmitir con caricias lo que tan difícil les era pronunciar con palabras; aquella danza imperiosa y apasionada que, en las noches, remplazaba el clamor de las espadas. Robert únicamente envolvió su fuerte brazo sobre tus hombros, atrayéndote hacia él, con la mirada fija en el horizonte mientras sus promesas seguían agolpándose en tus oídos. Promesas que sabías eran solo eso, promesas. Aunque lo amas y te ama ya no eres un chiquillo ingenuo. Sabes que este sueño algún día terminará, que los días en el Valle tarde o temprano pasarán. Él regresará a Bastión de Tormentas y tú a Invernalia; ambos se convertirán en respetados señores, tendrán responsabilidades, esposas, hijos… Una nueva vida en la que esto que tienen no será más que un recuerdo distante. La sombra del doloroso futuro que les espera te golpea con firmeza y no puedes evitar llenarte de tristeza, por ello simplemente te fundes en sus brazos, decidido a ignorar aquel pensamiento que empaña tu mirada. Observas sus ojos y él mira los tuyos, te sonríe con ternura y tu dolor desaparece de inmediato. Sonríes con aquella tenue sonrisa que solo él ha llegado a conocer ya que te es imposible no contagiarte de su afecto, fijas la vista en el horizonte y a pesar de todo, de lo que les espera, en aquel momento el Valle nunca te ha parecido más glorioso.

* * *

Cuando el anuncio de su compromiso llega hasta tus oídos, entiendes que es algo que algún día tenía que pasar. Lo que te enfurece, te desestabiliza, es que sea con _ella_ , con tu querida _Lyanna_. Él trata de explicarte sus razones, te confiesa su plan: _«Es la única forma de continuar juntos, serás mi hermano, vendrás al sur con nosotros»_. Tal vez su plan pueda resultar, pero sabes que es algo que jamás llegarás a aceptar, no cuando de por medio hay alguien más. Por ello, haciendo un esfuerzo para no vacilar, allí abajo en las frías criptas de tus antepasados, le anuncias que este es el final.

Él está decidido a no aceptarlo, te toma entre sus brazos e intenta capturar tus labios; pero te resistes, luchas como nunca antes lo has hecho, no contra él. Golpeas su rostro, duro. Observas cómo sus azules ojos se tornan tristes, confusos… cómo deshace su agarre y te deja ir. Sientes que se te desgarra el alma, que dejas trozos de ella esparcidos por el granito gris, pero aun así te diriges a la salida y esta vez no te detienes a mirar atrás.

* * *

Al regresar, el Valle ha perdido su encanto. Aunque han decidido continuar con su amistad, hay silencios incómodos donde antes habían carcajadas y locuacidad; y ambos saben que ya nada será igual. Cada rincón, cada lugar, es un recuerdo doloroso para _él_ , para _ti_. La sonrisa que antes cobraba vida en tus labios de manera efímera, solo para Robert, ha desaparecido; tu mirada se ha tornado fría, austera, y sientes un vacío en el pecho demasiado difícil de soportar. La calidez que impregnaba tu alma se ha extinguido, una parte de ti ha muerto: es eso, _lo sabes_. El frío inclemente se ha colado de nuevo en tu cuerpo… Tal vez ya estás listo para regresar a casa.


End file.
